


A blind Christmas

by Evoy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoy/pseuds/Evoy
Summary: I got this idea from a comic i saw in I funny, Credit goes to the artist.
Comments: 2





	A blind Christmas

It hated doing this. Personal jobs were not his thing, they dealt with murderers and ‘sinners’, not little old blind ladies. They should have refused, should have turned their back and walked away as soon as it was invited in. 

It was Christmas Eve, two feet of snow piles high on the ground in front of this tiny little house. Its siding was cracked, the paint chipped, roof looking as though a single snowflake could blow it in. And it was there at the end of the drive waiting with its head buried in a book, pages turning with no actual reading done. It was always this way before a job, ten-thousand pulse year experience and they always got nervous like it was the first time it had ever taken a soul.  
It brought its gaze toward the house, saw the lights and smoke from the chimney, felt the cold in his bones and the wind in his skull. They were moving before they could decide otherwise, meaning to get closer to the house to reach the side with the chimney. It never got their though, as soon as it passed the door it was like a bell went off inside and they froze. Theri standing at the door was the human he was here for, a grey haired female with a blazing smile wore the most atrocious light up sweater it had ever seen. She reeked of happiness. 

“Jake! Oh you finally came! Did you bring Jackson, I haven't seen my grandson in ages!”

They did not move, it was though its bones were frozen in place. They were confused, could the lady not see it, the light shone on them, it could almost feel it on its bones. ‘ my skull at least’ they thought. It was only then that they noticed the darkened lenses of the glasses on her face that it finally clicked in place. 

By that time her smile had already fallen, and it felt like a monster for destroying what could be the last happiness this human could ever feel.

“ No mame i'm your son, but i've been sent ahead by him to tell you they'll be late, but theyll be here soon”

Her smile was bright all through the night, it had been ushered in, invited to dinner, and ate his plate of tasted ash, and asked for seconds, and then thirds just to see the blush and glee as he complimented her cooking. And when it was all done and over and it told her it had to leave she plied him with tupperware full of food to eat and the gift of a nice woolen hat she had informed them she had knitted herself! And a dozen and more goodbyes it decided to repay the kindness in the only way it could. 

She lived another year, and met her new grandbaby, and had another supper with her family before she passed in her sleep.


End file.
